


Memories That Burn

by HPFangirl71



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Delusions, Drunkenness, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur misses Merlin and longs to have him back. Slash pairings Do Not Flame Please!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories That Burn

**Memories That Burn by HPFangirl71**

Arthur sits alone drinking in his bedroom. It’s what he does most nights as of recent. He doesn’t care that he has princely duties and no amount of his father’s ranting can change that. Most nights he sits here and fights back the memories. Memories that haunt him like some ghostly figure.

Tonight is different though, tonight he’s too tired to fight and the drink does nothing to erase the thoughts from his mind. Instead he finds himself giving into the pain like its new. Tears flood his blue eyes as he lets the images of Merlin in happier days come rushing forward. 

Merlin… his Merlin… only he’s not anymore and that’s what’s so damn painful. The fact that once upon a time, he did belong to him… that he and Merlin used to be happy together only makes the pain worse. Arthur knows that he’s the one who screwed it all up. He knows he should have trusted in Merlin more, should have told him how much he truly cared. Mostly, he should have had the courage to walk away from his arranged marriage but he didn’t and instead Merlin had been the one to walk away. 

Arthur lets the memories burn him, set him aflame with a desire and longing he’s tried months to hide. He wants Merlin back. This has to be some sort of dream, a nightmare rather. He just wants so badly for this misery to be over. Taking another gulp of wine, he tries hard to get control of himself but instead he sinks deeper into despair. Closing his eyes tightly, he lets the pleas slip past his lips in a tearful whisper.

“Please Merlin… Please come back… I need you… I love you.”

Please come wake me up from this horrid dream, he thinks to himself but when he opens his eyes, it’s all the same. The same empty room, the same empty existence he no longer wants to live. Drinking is the only thing keeping him sane and tonight even that isn’t enough. He reaches out and throws a nearby vase across the room as the heat of his anger and regret consumes him. It isn’t fair… he’s almost certain Merlin isn’t feeling any of this pain. There have been rumors; he’s heard Morgana and Gwen talking on the few occasions he’s ventured past his bedroom. Rumors about Merlin and Gwaine…

He can’t imagine his Merlin with someone else. No that thought is too much and leaves his heart charred beyond recognition. He wants Merlin back and if he’s with someone else then there’s no hope is there? So, no, this has to be a dream. Merlin will be back soon and Arthur will wake up next to him in the morning’s light. He finishes off the wine and finds himself burrowing beneath the covers in an effort to hide from the pain that is still eating at him like an out of control flame. Tears still drip down his face as he takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes tightly, intent on finding sleep. 

Tomorrow will be better… tomorrow he’ll wake and find Merlin in his arms and everything will be better.


End file.
